Rio Pacheco
Rio Pacheco is the road manager and technical engineer for the Holograms, and is a long-time childhood friend and boyfriend of Jerrica Benton. Info Personality Rio is portrayed as being serious and honest, and takes things way too seriously. He also has a tendency to be hot-tempered, which makes him a bit of a hot head. Though Rio has a hot head per Rio also has personality,he will always be there for Jerrica if she needs his help. And there has been many times that Rio has saved Jerrica,or Jem from harm, like saving Jerrica and the holograms from falling off a clif. issues with secrecy and lying, especially whenever people are deceived. He can also not stand whenever he sees other's being lied to like in the episode Glitter and Gold when he told Kimber of when he thought that he saw her with two other men. Because of this, Jerrica is scared to tell him the truth about her alter ego, Jem, as she fears that that he will hate her for it and leave her. As a result, she doesn't tell him about her secret identity of being Jem and her friends don't tell him either. Although one time, Kimber told him by accident. Rio loves Jerrica, but his crush on Jem has complicated their relationship. But no matter what he loves them just as much. This isn't helped by Jem's willingness to play along, which only serves to complicate matters for the both of them. Like projecting holograms just in case he almost finds out about her secret. Not only is Rio in a position where another woman is flirting with him but, unbeknownst to him, Jem is completely aware of the situation she has put them in, but feels she cannot back out. For example Pizzazz has tried to flirt with only to aggravate Jem in season 1. Also Minx has flirted with him before but not anymore knowing that she has gotten over him. In Jem and the Holograms When Rio was young his family moved next door to Emmett and Jacqui Benton. That is when he began to learn about the music business from Emmett. He took an interest in the technical aspects of music, such as the equipment, lighting, and sound systems. Eventually he took classes in electrical engineering. Jerrica has fallen in love with him since the day he laid eyes on him. But apparently he didn't notice. Aja did hang out with him from time to time with projects mostly because she is a tomboy. After Emmett died, Rio began to take care of Jerrica and the rest of the girls, and was always there to help them. Rio didn't always have romantic feelings for Jerrica, but love blossomed over time. Eventually he soon found her advances towards him hard to resist in high school, becoming captivated by both her beauty and free spirit. This was almost ruined when Rio spotted Jerrica with Eric Raymond, whom Jerrica had once had a little crush on when she did discover his true nature. Rio lost his temper and stormed off, and it took Jerrica two weeks to get him to cool off. Rio dislikes Eric very much even if he did know who he really is probably because he was jealous or he sees him as a bad man for everything he has done to Jerrica, and goes to great lengths to protect her from him. This escalates to the point where Rio punches Eric after the rival manager slaps her. Rio becomes really confused about the love-triangle with Jerrica and Jem. This is worsened once Riot of The Stingers enters the scene. Riot takes a liking to Jem, though he does not extend this interest to Jerrica. Rio is also very muscular and this is seen many times in the show. Story of Joining Sora's Team During the Holograms' concert, Synergy notified Jerrica about the flashing rings in the sky. When everyone began to cancel the concert, Jem and the Holograms, The Misfits, and The Stingers had to stay at a hotel until the problem was solved. When The Starlight Girls wanted to see what the object that fell out the sky, they found a pod and it was Stitch who was inside it. When Pizzaz cam along as Stitch woke up, Pizzaz called security on Stitch just because she was woken up from her beauty sleep. When Stitch knocked out the guards, Jem came along and calmed him down and relax. After Stitch explained to his new friends about the Keyhole and the team, Aja and Jem declared that they'll help Stitch reunite with his teammates and look for the Keyhole. When Eric Raymond heard about what Stitch said, he thought about having the Stinger and Misfits join the team and travel to many worlds to be more famous around other worlds. On the 3rd day, Stitch's gembegan to glow as the keyhole was revealed to be Jem's earrings. But since Sora hasn't been found, Stitch sent a message to him to see if he's in Jem's world. Before the message was sent, Pete and Oogie Boogie came along to steal the earrings and make the pathway to the Realm of Darkness. When Stitch was badly injured, he was almost done for, but soon when Kimber, Jem, Aja, Shana, Raya, and even the Starlight girls came to protect Stitch, the Gem of Heart responded to his needs and brought Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey to fight. After the showdown (which lasted about 67 sec.) Pete and Oogie Boogie retreated, and Sora finally opened the new pathway. When it was time to leave, the gems began to react by telling Riku, Sora, and Kairi that Jem and the Holograms are the destined members to join the team. When Stitch asked, they happily agreed to join even the Starlight Girls, the Misfits, and Stingers joined, but not Eric Raymond. Category:Jem and the Holograms characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Tough characters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Cartoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:A-Class characters Category:Classic characters Category:Heroes